Die Zwei
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Die Cullens sind besorgt über "angriffe" auf Jasper. Es sind zwei, aber wer oder was sind die Zwei. Spielt nach Breaking Down mit einigen änderungen in der Storyline.
1. Chapter 1 Vorgeschichte

Die zwei

Vorgeschichte

Twilight und die Charaktere gehören Stefanie Meyer. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu machen.

Die Geschichte spielt nach Breaking dawn. Die storyline davor bleibt größtenteils erhalten. Das wichtigstes ist es gibt keinen Jacob Black,, wie SM ihn in ihren Bücher hatte. Es gab die Sache mit James und auch den Angriff der neugeborenen und Victoria, die Schwangerschaft, die Hochzeit und die Volturi sind erschienenen.

Edward hat es deutlich leichter, Bella zu bekommen, weil er keinen richtigen Konkurrent hatte. Quil und Embry zeigten etwas Interesse an Bella, aber sie blieb ihren Eddie treu.

Edward hat Bella in New Moon nicht verlassen. Bella wurde von ihren Vater zu ihrer Mutter zurück geschickt. Charlie hat kein vertrauen zu Edward und will Bella nur vor einer doofen Idee und Schwärmerei retten.

Edward ist ihr nach gereist und behauptet sich gegen Reneé und Charlie. Er gibt das Geheimnis der Vampire preis und auch das Geheimnis der Wölfe. Darauf hin kommt es zu einem schwereren Vertrauensbruch mit den Werwölfen, das sich nach dem Angriff der neugeborenen bessert und erst mit Seth Prägung auf Nessie völlig in Luft auflöst.

Es gibt inzwischen keine Trennung der Gebiete mehr und jeder ist überall willkommen, selbst Lagerfeuer werden inzwischen zusammen gefeiert.


	2. Chapter 2 Gefühle

Die Zwei

Emmetts PVO

„Argh"

Jasper krümmt sich wieder vor Schmerzen, drückt seine Hände gegen seien Kopf und gleitet wie in Zeitlupe vom Sofa. Sofort ist alles in heller Aufregung. Mal wieder. Seit zwei Wochen passiert das immer wieder. Jasper empfängt Gefühle. Sehr intensive Gefühle. Schmerz! Angst! Furcht!Mutlosigkeit! Todesangst!

Sofort sind alle auf ihren Postion. Alice nimmt ihren Jazz in den arm und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Bella zieht Sekunden später ihr Schild über die beiden um, ihn von den Gefühlen ab abzuschirmen. Das krachen einer Türe und das reisen von Kleidern zeigt an, das Seth draußen ist und sich verwandelt hat.

Nessie folgt ihren Wolf auf dem Fuß/Pfoten und stürmt mit meinem Darling nach draußen. Edward derweil konzentriert sich stark, um irgend welche Gedanken von den Angreifern zu erhaschen. Esme kümmert sich auch um Jasper, der sich langsam beruhigt und ich stürme Charlisle nach draußen.

Wie inzwischen gewohnt, laufe ich nach Westen zum Waldrand und beginne, die Gerüche aufzunehmen. Ich rieche Wald, Moos, Wald, nasser Hund aka Seth, und den alten Geruch von nassen Hund aka Leah. Ansonsten Wald, Wald und natürlich Wald.

Wie nichts anderes zu erwarten. Frustriert ramme ich meine Faust in den Baumstamm und krachend fällt er in den Wald rein. Wir riechen nichts, Edward bekommt keine Gedanken zu erfassen. Nur Jasper fühlt sie. Es sind zwei, das kann Jazz mit Sicherheit sagen.

Langsam treffen wir uns im Vorgarten wider. Alice wartet schon mit eine Satz neuen Hosen für Seth. Ich nehme Rosalie in den Arm, drücke sie an mich, genieße es. „wie geht es Onkel Jasper?" fragt Nessie leise als Seth nun angezogen in Menschenform da ist.

„Kopfschmerzen." flüster er, als er nach draußen tritt. „Sie werden immer verzweifelter und deutlicher. Die beiden kommen näher. Vielleicht kann Alice erkenne wer die sind." meint Seth besorgt. Doch die schüttelt nur den Kopf. „scheinbar ist deine Art mit involviert. Deshalb sehe ich nichts."

Sie blickt Seth grinsend an, während er irgendeinen Kommentar flüstert. „ich nehme an du hast nichts gehört oder Edward?" Alice wendet sich an unsern kleine Bruder. Ich grinse, als er mich an knurrt. „nein Alice. Und Emmett, ich bin..." ich unterbreche ihn schnell. Ich hasse wenn er mir ein predigt hält. Ich bin halt trotzdem größer, scheiß auf Yampiralter. „ Eddie. Ich weiß schon."

Er knurrt wieder, beruhigt sich aber als sich Bella an ihn kuschelt und so was wie „lass ihn doch murmelt". Trotzdem haben wir immer noch diese Problem. „Was machen wir nun?" frage ich und schaue aus Gewohnheit zu unsern sog. Vater.

Charlisle drückt seien Nasenrücken mit zwei Fingern und seufzt. Nach ein paar Sekunden schaut er auf. „Jasper. Meinst du du kannst sie erfühlen? Ich meine erfühlen, in welcher Richtung sie sind?" Der blonde legt seien Kopf schief, genau wie der Rest der Familie. Erfühlen? Wie soll der das schaffen, wenn er schon zusammenbricht, wenn die zwei noch so weit weg sind.

Die Augenpaare wandern zwischen Jasper und Charlisle hin und her. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, eigentlich nur ein paar Momente, grinst Jasper in die Runde. „ja das kann ich. Sie sind südwestlich von uns." Ich hebe einen augenbraune skeptisch an. „bist du sicher, kleiner Bruder. Wie willst du die Himmelsrichtung erfühlen?" erwidere ich.

Ich bekomme einen Klaps auf meinem Hinterkopf. „wenn Jasper sagt sie, sind südwestlich, dann sind sie es. Und der schlag war für das kleiner Bruder. Du weißt selbst, das du der jüngste bist." Rosalie funkelt mich böse an. Oh Rosalie ist so sexy, wenn sie wütend ist. Ich kann mich nicht halten und küsse sie, auch wenn ich danach noch einen Kopfnuss bekomme.

Seth`s POV

Ich schüttle den Kopf über Emmett, als ich auf schnellen Pfoten Richtung La Push renne. Der ist bestimmt masoistisch veranlagt. Rose war ziemlich sauer. Sie mag es nicht besonderes, wenn Emmett in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Intimität auslebt. Ein kleines Küsschen ist ok, ein halbes Vorspiel nicht.

„H_ey Seth. Wenn du dich hier mal wieder sehen lässt, heißt es das es wieder einen Angriff gab. Stimmt´s_?" kommt plötzlich Quils Gedanken in meinen Kopf.

Embry steigt mit ein „Konntest_ du dich überhaupt von deinem kleine Liebling trennen?_"

„_du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil du dich noch nicht geprägt hast. Da bist du schlimmer als Leah, Embry"_. Erwidere ich und weiß schon im Vorfeld, dass das Embry schmerzt.

Ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Es hat weh getan, andere so glücklich zu sehen. Sam und Emily, Quil und Claire, Jared und Kim, Paul und Rachel und nun ich mit Nessie. Bleiben nur noch Leah und Er. Ich hoffe das auch die beiden bald ihr Glück finden.

Ich zieh mich im Background um, und betretet das Haus. Es sind schon alle da und Emily ist schwer beschädigt, eine Menge von Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Trotzdem schenkt sie mir ein Lächeln. „Hallo Seth. Wie geht es dir?" ich grinse sie an und begrüße alle. Auch Embry, der schmollt.

Ich setze mich mit an den Tisch und versuche, mir meinen teil von den Essen zu sichern, was nicht leicht ist. Paul versucht mich abzulenken, und fragt mich über Nessie aus. Automatisch stoppe ich mit den essen und er klaut es mir vom Teller.

Erst als die Unmengen an essen vertilgt sind, kläre ich das Rudel über den neuen Angriff auf. „ so südwestlich und sie kommen näher. Warum greifen sie Jasper jetzt schon an. Ich würde warten, wenn man mein Gedanken nicht lesen und meinen Geruch nicht finden kann." Sam fasst die Situation zusammen, während seien Prägung auf sein Schoß sitzt.

„wird werden im Süden dann mehr patrouillieren" wirft Jared ein. Ich unterbreche ihn" Edward meint, es könnte auch ein Falle sein. Er hofft, das wir weiterhin alles ablaufen. Falls wir Hilfe oder eine pause brauchen, springen die Cullens ein" erkläre ich ihnen und sie stimmen mit eine Nicken zu. Hat schon einen Vorteil der Beta zu sein. Es ist so geil, was zu sagen zu haben.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich es, ist ein Angriff auf Jasper. Es klingt mehr, als seine die zwei nicht anderes in der Lage, sich mitzuteilen. Vielleicht brauchen sie Hilfe." Alle schauen Emily groß an. Auf die Idee kann nur sie kommen. Wobei... „Esme und du haben doch so was ähnliches auch schon gemeint. Scheint der mutterinstikt zu sein." murmelt Paul und schaut seine Prägung an. Sie zieht aus und verpasst ihren Wolf einen Ohrfeige.

Alle ziehen den Nacken ein. Ein schlag von einem anderen Wolf tut weh. Vor allen wenn die Ladys austeilen. Leah und Rachel. Paul reibt sich wütend die Backe. „Ich korrigiere mich. Du hast nichts Mütterliches." Dann geht es schnell. Embry reist die Türe auf und Sam gibt ihn den Befehl zu rennen. Kein zwei Sekunden später rennt Paul lauter Entschuldigungen brüllend vor Rachel weg. Paul hat keine Chance gegen Rachel und ich glaube ihr macht es Spaß.

? POV

Ich höre von weiten irgendjemanden Brüllen. Ängstlich drücke ich mich an den anderen Körper. Er zittert genau so stark wie ich. Warum können sie uns nicht alleine lassen. Warum suchen sie uns. Wir wollen nicht mehr zurück. Ich habe Angst.


	3. Chapter 3 Die Suche

Die zwei

Edwards POV:

Seit Sonnenaufgang versuchen wir, die zwei zu lokalisieren. Außer Jasper und Charlisle glaubt keiner von uns, dass das mit dem Erfühlen geht. Ich bin mit Leah, Sam und Paul an der nördlichen Grenze unterwegs. Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Versuche...

„_... glaub mir Sam. Rachel hat mich wirklich bis kurz vor Seattle gejagt. Sie hat die Entschuldigung erst angenommen, als ich ihr einen Brillantring zur Verlobung versprochen habe. Aber wie soll..."_ Paul jammert den ganzen Früh schon über seinen Ausrutscher von gestern. Wie soll ich mich da konzentrieren.

„Paul! Bitte! Ich kenne die Geschichte inzwischen in und auswendig und ich weiß auch nicht wie du an Geld kommst , um den Ring zu besorgen!" knurre ich ihn an. _„Ups. Sorry, Edward._" bekomme ich als Antwort.

Ich konzentriere mich wieder. Wow. Die drei Wölfe können auch mal nicht denken. Die Ruhe in meine Kopf ist schon unheimlich. Ich glaube weit entfernt Gedanken zu hören. Leise. Vorsichtig. Unruhig. Eine fremde Sprache?

„_Ich bin ein toter Wolf!"_ seufzt Paul auf einmal und die Gedanken sind weg. Ich drehe mich wütend um, packe den silbernen Wolf an seinen spitzen Ohren und schüttle den massigen Kopf. „Verdammt Paul. Ich hatte was. Warum musst du mich ablenken?"

Als ich mit den Schütteln fertig bin, fällt mir Pauls extreme Wildheit ein. Schande. Nun fällt er mich an. Ich lasse die Ohren los und gehe langsam einen Schritt zurück. Der Wolf schüttelt sein Kopf, fixiert mich mit seinen braune Augen und dann fällt der Wolf mit einen lauten Pumps auf seinem Bauch.

Paul legt seinen massigen Kopf auf sein Pfoten und seufzt tief. Seine Gedanken kreisen nur um Rachel und um den Ring. „Du bist wirklich verzweifelt, oder?" stelle ich fest, als Sam seine Schnauze gegen Pauls Kopf drückt. Ich schaue auf das Häuflein Elend herunter. Ich überlege kurz, dann fällt mir was ein.

„Ich wüsste eventuell eine Lösung für dein Ringproblem. Es kann nur sein, das du vom Regen in die Traufe kommst:" Sobald ich das letzte Wort ausgesprochen habe, springt Paul auf seine Hinterpfoten, wedelt aufgeregt mit seinem Schwanz und hechelt schnell. Nun sieht er aus wie ein Welpe, der wartet, das der Ball geworfen wird. Fast schon erbärmlich.

Jasper´s POV

Ich kann das Gebiet langsam eingrenzen. Ich bin mit Bella und Alice von Seattle aus Richtung Reservat marschiert. Die Gefühle wurden deutlicher. Die Angst überwiegt. Was sind das für arme Wesen, die unter so einer massiven Angst stehen? Was haben sie erlebt?.

Ich stehe die meiste zeit unter Bella´s Schild. Sie lässt es alle 10 Minuten etwas sinken, bis ich die Zwei deutlich fühlen kann. Ich bin innerlich sehr aufgeregt, aber auch stolz auf mich, da ich meine Gabe nun auch auf solch eine Art nutzen kann.

Wir sind ca. 10 Minuten von unseren Haus entfernt. In Vampir Geschwindigkeit gemessen. Für Menschen sind wir noch eine Stunde weit weg, etwas mehr als 50 Kilometer. Ich gebe Bella ein Zeichen und sie senkt langsam das Schild. Ich konzentriere mich und da , da ist die Angst. Aber die Intensität ist nicht mehr so stark. Also haben wir sie inzwischen überholt.

Also sind sie zwischen 50 und 100 Kilometer südwestlich von unserem Haus. Sie sind schon so nah. Ich wundere mich auch. Ich fühle sie immer noch nicht regelmäßig. Es sind Gefühlsspitzen, da ist der Schmerz fast unerträglich für mich. Dann ist stundenlang gar nichts von ihnen zu fühlen.

Apropos Gefühle. Im Moment spüre ich eine extreme Übellaunigkeit links neben mir. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf und Blicke herunter auf mein geliebte Gefährtin. Sie bemerkt meinen Blick und schaut auf. Sie schaut mich mit traurigen, honigfarbenen Augen an. Oh ich kenne den Blick.

„Wir waren in Seattle." kommt es trotzig von ihr. Natürlich das Thema. Bella und ich seufzen laut auf. „UND WIR WAREN NICHT SHOPPEN!" Alice schmollt. Könnte sie weinen, würde sie es nun tun. Nun heißt es diplomatisch zu sein. „Liebling. Ich weiß das du gern shoppen gehst, aber..." weiterkomme ich nicht. Mein Kleine bleibt plötzlich stehen und schaut in die Ferne.

Oh, eine Vision. Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelt sie ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare und lächelt breit. Ihre Laune bessert sich. Ich fühle, sie ist aufgeregt und glücklich. „Was hast du gesehen, Alice?" fragt Bella neugierig. Sie setzt ihr kleines, teuflisches Lächeln auf. „Edward wird mich später um einen Gefallen bitten, dann wird es schwarz, also hat es mit den Kötern zu tun. Dann habe ich uns alle in Seattle Anzüge kaufen gesehen und Charlisle wird sich die Haare raufen, wenn er die Kontoauszüge sieht. Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, was da auf uns zu kommen wird."

Ich bin froh, das sie wieder glücklich ist. Sie zieht mich und Bella am Arm. „Los. Ich will wissen, was Edward mir sagen will. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten." Dann läuft sie los. Ich grinse Bella an und wir folgen ihr nach Hause.

? PVO:

Endlich sind die drei kalten Wesen weg. Ich rieche sie schon seit den Sonnenaufgang und sie kamen uns sehr nah. Ich bin erschöpft. Den Geruch zu unterdrücken ist sehr anstrengend. Ich wundere mich eh über diese Wesen. Der Blonde hat regelmäßig gestöhnt und sich an den Kopf gefasst.

Sie sollten sich selbst helfen und uns endlich in Ruhe lassen. Sie sind nicht besser als die anderen. Sie bringen auch nur Schmerz! Sie riechen komisch und verhalten sich auch. Ich schaue auf den Kleinen herab. Er windet sich . Wieder ein Alptraum. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn vergessen machen.

Ich ziehe die Gerüche ein. Hm Langohr. Ich hoffe ich habe noch die kraft für eine Jagd. Ich muss erfolgreich sein, damit der Kleine was zu essen bekommt. Er hat seit gestern nichts zu essen gehabt. Ich befehle meinen Magen zu schweigen, der sich gerade meldet. Es ist egal, das ich seit zwei tagen nichts mehr hatte. Was wichtig ist ist der Kleine.


	4. Chapter 4 Lagerfeuer

Die Zwei.

Gleicher Tag am Abend.

Sams POV:

Ich sitze auf meiner Veranda und schaue mir mit Quil den Sonnenuntergang an. Ich seufze. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich aus meinem eigenen Haus verbannt werde. Doch Sue, Esme, Emily, Rachel, Leah und Rosalie haben uns aus Mangel an Disziplin raus geschmissen. Nur weil wir beiden mal probiert haben. War doch nur ein halber Truthahn für mich und Quil. Ist doch nur ein Häppchen.

Harry erklärt Seth, Emmett, Nessie und Embry wie man richtig das Lagerfeuer aufschichtet. Ich kann es hören, auch wenn es etwas weg auf dem Grundstück von Billy ist. Ich kann den alten Black sogar kichern hören. Die beiden Vampire stellen sich wohl etwas dumm an.

Ich bin so in Gedanken, das ich es erst spüre, als es schon passiert ist. Ein Schmerz fährt durch meinen Kopf und drehe mich um. Emily steht hinter mir mit den schweren hölzern Kochlöffel. „Wenn du genug geträumt hast, kannst du und Quil das Essen rüber bringen. Aber nicht naschen. Es ist alles abgezählt und abgewogen."

Ich sollte eigentlich sauer sein, aber bei Emily`s Lächeln kann ich es einfach nicht. Keine zehn Minuten später ist das Essen bei Billy aufgebaut und das Feuer brennt. Rachel fährt ihren Vater in die Mitte des Kreises und geht dann rum, um sich neben Paul zu setzten.

Die Sitzordnung ist fest und wurde wegen den Vampiren und den Geprägten etwas um gestellt. Aber es ist immer wieder überraschend, wie andächtig und respektvoll die Cullens mit der Ehre umgehen, hier sein zu dürfen. Was würden wohl unsere Ahnen davon halten. Die Feinde nun als Freunde, Vertraute und Kameraden zusammen um ein Feuer.

Ich lasse den Blick in die Runde schweifen. Die Mitte bildet Billy in seinem Rollstuhl. Links von ihn sitzen Old Quil, Quil und Claire, dann folgen Ich und Emily, Paul und Rachel, Jared und Kim,Embry dann Charlisle und Esme, Edward und Bella, Jasper und Alice, Rosalie und Emmett, Nessie und Seth. Charlie, Leah, Sue und Harry vollenden den Kreis.

Wir feiern heute das 3 jährige Jubiläum unserer Zusammenarbeit gegen die Neugeborenen. Dieser Vorfall ist bereits eine Geschichte, die nun am Lagerfeuer erzählt wird. Old Quil erzählt noch eine Legende von der Entstehung der drei Wolfsfamilien Black, Uley und **Ateara**. Die Clearwather sind angeblich eine Mischung aus allen drei Hauptfamilien, was Harry, Seth und Leah immer wieder stolz verneinen. Sie sind die vierte Familie.

Während wir dann das Essen stürmen, von der Menge her könnten wir alle gerade mal so satt werden, klärt uns Jasper und Edward über die Neuerungen über die Zwei auf. Edward hat herausgefunden welche Sprache die zwei wohl sprechen. Es ist ein alter Dialekt der Feuerlandindianer, die Yamana. ( Anmerkung: Die gibt es wirklich.)

Feuerland. Der südlichste Spitze Argentiniens. Dann sind sie weit gewandert und weit weg von ihrer Heimat. Da ist es verständlich, das man Angst hat. Ob diese Indianer auch Gastaltwandler sind, so wie wir Quileute? Sind es überhaupt Menschen? Wenn sie Fähigkeiten haben, könnten sie auch Vampire sein. Ich werde in meinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Paul sich räuspert.

Paul´s POV:

Ich räuspere mich und alle Augen sind auf mich gerichtet. Ich schlucke und mache einen tiefen Atemzug. Seit wann bin ich so ein Feigling. Ich bin ein Wolf. Ich bin der ungeduldige Hitzkopf. Ich gehe erst mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, dann schaue ich, ob nicht doch eine offene Türe da war.

Ich straffe mein Schulter, dann gehe ich vor Billy auf die Knie. „Ältester Black, Sohnes Sohn von Ephraim Black. Mitglied des Rates und Vorstand der Quileute. Ich habe mich auf eure Tochter Rachel geprägt. Prägung kann nicht gesteuert werden. Doch ist es das schönste Geschenk, was einen Wolf der Quileute passieren kann. Hiermit bitte ich um eure Erlaubnis, eure Tochter Rachel ehelichen zu dürfen."

Ich spule den altehrwürdigen Antrag runter, senke meinen Kopf und warte auf die Antwort des Alten Blacks. Ich höre nur das Atmen der anderen. Es fühlt sich an wie Jahrhunderte, bis er endlich spricht.

„Ich Billy Black, habe den Antrag des Wolfes Paul vernommen., So wie es Tradition ist, hier im Feuerkreis vor allen Mitgliedern. Nun höre meine Antwort. Paul! Du bist launisch, faul, ungehorsam, hitzköpfig und vorlaut. Hast dein Abschluss gerade so geschafft und hast keinen geregelten Beruf. Du hilfst nicht mit im Haushalt oder sonst irgendwo!"

Billys Stimme ist hart und schneidend. Er lehnt mich ab! Oh mein Gott. Er lehnt meinen Antrag ab. Ich beginne panisch zu werden. „Doch seid ihr beide geprägt aufeinander und es ist Liebe zwischen euch. Unser Volk braucht jeden Wolf. Deshalb erlaube ich dir, meine Tochter zu ehelichen" Ich schaue erschrocken auf und schaue in Billys lächelndes Gesicht. Er öffnet die Arme und sagt zu mir. „Komm, mein schwieriger Schwiegersohn."

Ich stürme in seine Arme und schmeiße ihn vor Freude fast mit samt seines Rollstuhl um. Er drückt mich fest. „Darf ich dich Vater nennen?" flüster ich. Ich spüre, das er sich versteift und schluckt. „Natürlich Paul." Ich lasse ihn los und lächle ihn an.

Rachels POV

Ich bin gerührt. Ich dachte schon Vater verdirbt es. Dann dreht sich Paul um und kniet sich vor mich hin. „Rachel, ich frage dich nun offiziell noch einmal. Willst du mich heiraten?" Ich lächle breit und nicke. Er greift in eine seiner Hosentaschen, zieht eine Schachtel heraus und öffnet sie. „Ein Brillantring? Paul, wie hast du...?" Ich schaue ihn erschrocken an. Das mit den Ring war doch nur ein Witz. Ich weiß doch, das er sich keinen leisten kann.

Ich schaue in die Runde und mein Blick fällt auf eine grinsende Alice. Ich schaue meinen Verlobten in die Augen. Er beginnt wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Ich frage ihn mit meiner süßen, unschuldigen Stimme. „Paul, kann es sein, das Alice dir das Geld gegeben hat. Als Gegenleistung, das sie die Hochzeit planen kann?"

Paul und Alice nicken, den andern steht der Mund weit offen. Ich verziehe wütend das Gesicht und stehe auf. Paul macht sich klein vor mir und bittet um Vergebung. Ich knurre „Alice!" In einem Wimpernschlag steh sie vor mir. Wir fixieren uns."Gut! Ich will eine richtig traditionelle Hochzeit über der Bucht!"

Ich wollte sie wirklich bitten, die Hochzeit zu planen. Ich mag ihren sind sprachlos. Die kleine Vampir hüpft vor Freude auf und ab. Paul schaut mich an. Erst verblüfft, dann wütend. Bevor er explodieren kann, fauche ich ihn an. „Wenn du nochmal nach Seattle rennen willst und nochmal drei Wochen kein Kuscheln willst, dann sag jetzt nur einen einzigen Ton!" Paul schluckt und setzt sich wortlos wieder hin.

Billys. POV:

Ich freue mich für meine Tochter. Paul mag zwar ein Hitzkopf sein, aber er würde ihr niemals weh tun. Rachel hält ihn jetzt schon an der kurzen Leine. Ich höre Edward Seth fragen, ob er diesen Antrag auch bei ihn macht., wenn er Nessie´s Hand anhalten will. „ja natürlich Edward. Das ist Tradition." Seth`s Laune ändert, sich als Edward nur böse lächelt.

Seth wird auch ein guter Schwiegersohn sein. Er ist schon ein guter Sohn. Harry ist mehr als stolz auf ihn. Ich schaue auf das Muttermahl auf meinen rechten Unterarm. Es sieht aus wie ein fliegender Adler. Einen Sohn. Ein Nachfolger, so was habe ich nicht mehr.

Unbewusst laufen mir die Tränen herunter, als ich das Muttermahl anschaue. „Vater. Es ist gut. Bitte quäle dich nicht damit. Es sollte nicht sein." ich höre die geflüsterten Worte meiner Tochter kaum., fühle kaum ihre Umarmung, die Hand, die über meinen Rücken streichelt.

Ich zucke erst zusammen, als sich eine kalte Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Ich schaue auf und sehe in das besorgte Gesicht des Doktors. „Billy, hast du Schmerzen? Kann ich helfen." Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein Charlisle, da kannst du nicht helfen. Diesen Schmerz kann kein Arzt heilen. Aber trotzdem Danke."

Er schaut mich fragend an. Ebenso wie den Rest der Cullens und die jungen Wölfe. Charlie kommt auf mein rechten Seite und nimmt meine Hand. „Bitte alter Freund. Du kannst nichts dafür. Es ist damals halt passiert. Er kommt nicht wieder."

„Er? Bitte. Billy. Vater. Wovon spricht ihr?" Bella war aufgestanden und drückt sich an Edward.

„Ich habe nicht nur zwei wundervolle Töchter, sondern auch einen Sohn." beginne ich leise. Ich höre viele erschrocken aufstöhnen.

„Er war erst zwei Monate alt, da wollte ich mit Sarah nach Forks fahren. Auf den Weg dorthin rammte ich etwas mit dem Auto. Wir kamen ins Schleudern und rammten dann noch einen Baum. Mir und Sarah ist wenig passiert. Nur der Kindersitz war leer. Mein Sohn Jacob war verschwunden." beende ich die Geschichte.

„ Wir haben die ganze Gegend abgesucht. Vielleicht war der Junge ja herausgeschleudert worden. Doch wird haben nichts haben auch nicht das Hindernis gefunden, das Billy damals gerammt hat. Mit meinen heutigen wissen und Erfahrung würde ich heute sagen, das er einen Vampir gerammt hat." vollendet Charlie den Bericht. Er ist im Polizeimodus.

Das Lagerfeuer war natürlich nach dem Geständnis zu Ende. Doch bin ich auch froh, das ich Jacob nun kein Geheimnis der Black-Familie mehr ist. Ich bette jeden Abend zu den großen Geistern, das er lebt und zu mir zurück kommt.


End file.
